Amaterasu's Home
by Starsprint The Wolf
Summary: Amaterasu, Oki, and their pups lives on the Celestial Plain. Rated T for future swearing and violence in a few future chapters. Some characters belong to me, I don't own Okami. Oh and there's character death so its in the Tragedy genre, and Adventure! :D!
1. The envasion

Amaterasus Home

I had been a year and a half since the sun goddess Okami Amaterasu returned to the Celestial Plain, along with her mortal mate, a shape shifter named Oki, from the Oina tribe.

Amaterasu sat on her throne, her head resting on her paws, when a loud crowing was heard. "Shunigami..." she whispered, "Whats he doing here?". She stumbled outside to see the son of Moegami, Shunigami. "Hi Mrs. Amaterasu! Can Chibiterasu come to my dads palace to play today?" asked the small rooster god. Shunigami looked exactly like his father, only he was an aqua blue instead of red.

"Well of course. Chibi! Shuni is here, he wants to know if you want to go to Mr. Moegami's house!." called Ammy to Chibi. Loud yipping and barking was heard as the young puts paws skitted across the ground as he came running to the front door of the palace.

"Hi there Shuni!" barked Chibiterasu cheerfully. "Hey Chibi!" said Shunigami,flapping his wings happily. "Alright, you two be safe on the way to Moegami's, ok?" said Ammy.

The two young gods nodded, they began to walk away and as they were walking Chibi asked Shuni if they could fly to Moegami's house. Shunigami nodded and Chibi got on his back as they flew away.

Ammy chuckled as they cheerfully laughed as Shunigami flew through the skies.  
"Ammy?" asked a deep voice from behind. It was her mate, Oki. Oki was a warrior who could shape shift into a wolf, but he had to stay in his wolf form so he could be with Ammy. "Where is Chibi?" he asked.

"Oh, he just went off to play with Moegami's child. You know Shuni, right?" said Ammy Oki's eyes grew wide, "Ammy, how far away is Moegami's palace?" he asked. "All the way on the other side of the Celestial Plain, but don't worry, Shuni is a fast flyer and the both can defend themselves, plus they're in the sky." she said. The Celestial Plain was even bigger than Nippon, and Ammy's palace was on one side, and Moegami's palace was on the other.

Oki began to freak out, "Whats wrong Oki?" Asked Ammy. "Ammy, this is bad! I just heard from Nuregami that there is a demon invasion!


	2. Rukia and Timani

Amaterasu's Home

"What?" yelled Amaterasu. She had just heard from her mate, Oki, that there was a demon envasion on the Celestial Plain, and one of their offsprings, and Moegami's offspring, where out on the Plains. Alone.

Ammy began to panic, being a mother, and especially a goddess, she couldn't lose her child. She didn't want Shunigami's child to die either.

-Back in Nippon-

A lot had changed since Ammy left Kamiki. For instance, the village had grown!  
The large mountain that had the waterfall suddenly collapsed on day, nobody was hurt though. The village became huge because of that. Many new people moved in, it was bigger than Sei-An!

A beautiful young girl was sitting in her home, she was about 16 years old.  
She had silver colored hair with bright yellow eyes. Her outfit was the same color, with yellow around the end of the sleeves and color of the shirt and bottom of the dress.

She had her head resting in her hand as she tapped her fingers on the table, then the door swung open. A girl with jet black hair and aqua blue eyes. Her out fit looked just like the silver haired girls, only black where hers was silver and blue where hers was yellow.

"Hey Rukia!" said the black haired girl. "Oh, hi Timani." said Rukia. "Whats wrong?  
You look upset." said Tinami. "Nothing, I'm just bored, there's nothing to do now Herashi went away to Sei-An for the next couple of weeks." replied Rukia.

"Aw c'mon! Don't feel upset just 'cause shes gone! The both of use can have fun!"  
said Timani. Rukia shruged and got up. "Ok then," she said, "What can we do?"  
"Uh," Timani said, scratching her head. Suddenly she snapped her fingers.

"We could visit the Konohana Blossom! I hear its been starting to bear fruits and we could throw them at Ms. Yugai's house!" said Tinami. Ms. Yugai was Mushi's mother. Her first name was Katoyi. They built a school and Katoyi wanted to be the teacher, and boy was she a mean teacher. That's way everyone hates her, and the two prankster girls want to throw fruits at her house.

"Sure, sounds fun. Lets go." said Rukia, getting up from her seat. "Cool! Lets go!" said Timani, opening the door.

The girls walked up hill to the tree, Konohana. As they walked up the saw golden colored peaches. Timani chuckled, "This is gonna be sweet..." she whispered.

But suddenly the sky became black and the shrine of Nagi disappeared and was replaced by a bright shining light. "What the?" yelled Rukia. They turned around and realized they went threw the arch over the path, instead of going around like they usually did, for fun of course. No real reason why the did it.

Some thing made them feel the need to walk towards the light. So they did.

In a flash of bright yellowish light they arrived in a small field of grass and flowers. "Where are we?" asked Rukia. Timani just shrugged her shoulders. The sky was still black and covered by blue glowing stars.

The girls walked forward, looking around. Suddenly Rukia tripped over something and fell face first into the ground. She cried out in pain and cursed, Timani rushed over to help her up.

Rukia looked around and saw a dark green platform with a golden light shining on it. An origin mirror? thought Rukia as she rubbed her cheek and Timani helped her up. "Whats an origin mirror doing here?" she asked out loud. "Dunno." said Timani.

Rukia got up and walked across a bridge with Timani. They looked down and saw a nothing but water, as far as the eye could see. They came across a set of stairs against a rock wall. They walked up the dark brown wooden steps. And then, another bridge. They walked across and saw a puddle, and nothing else.

On the other side of the puddle was another hill like island field. The puddle was just floating in air. Weird, they both thought. They saw a rock with words written on it. Timani walked over and began to read it out loud. "River...of...Heavens." she said. "River of Heavens? You mean the one the goddess Amaterasu crossed and found the statue of Nagi?" asked Rukia.

"I guess," began Timani, "But this just looks like a little puddle." Rukia scratched her chin. "Hey, lets go up that hill! Maybe we'll find somethin'!" said Rukia.

The girls walked up the hill and saw nothing but a few pots, they looked in them put found nothing. Then they looked up, the sky was spotted with blue, yellow, white, even red and orange and purple stars! "Wow." they both said, fascinated by the beautiful glowing stars.

Rukia nudged Timani's shoulder and pointed at the sky, "Look at those blue ones, Ti!  
The look like they're forming something, but there are only two, some are missing."  
said Rukia. "Hey, didn't we bring our brushes?" asked Rukia. "Yeah, I got mine."  
said Timani, pulling her brush out of the side of her kimino. "Great, so did I.  
Lets try and draw the stars in the sky! Amaterasu did it, and I here her companion,  
a poncle, did it too!" said Rukia.

"Ok, lets try it. You draw one and I draw the other." said Timani. The girls both painted dots in the sky, one next to the other. Two dark blue colored stars appeared,  
and the glowing silhouette of a dragon appeared in the sky, as white shining sparkles appeared and a large red and white dragon with glowing orbs in each of his four hands appeared.

"Hello girls, we have waited for you." said the dragon.


End file.
